powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Go! Princess Precure: Mystic Legends
Go! Princess Precure: Mystic Legends (Go！プリンセスプリキュア: ミスティックレジェンズ Go! Purinsesu Purikyua: Misutikku Rejenzu) is a crossover by HackerEX between Go! Princess Precure and Power Rangers Mystic Legends, with elements from Mahou Sentai Magiranger and Mystic Knights of Tir Na Nog Plot Eight years ago, a young girl named Haruka Haruno dreams of becoming a Princess like the ones in fairy tales. However, she is always being bullied by her classmates in kindergarten due to her dream. She later met two boys named Kanata who gave her a strange charm, and Nathan Flareheart who encouraged her while having her promise to never give up on her dreams while he did the same with his dream to become a powerful mystic knight. Eight years later, now 13 years of age, Haruka attends the Noble Academy boarding school, a school ran by Nathan's mother Cassandra, while still cherishing her dreams of becoming a princess like the one from her picture books. One day, they encountered two fairy creatures from the Hope Kingdom: Pafu and Aroma, who were followed by a strange man named Close. The fairies told her that he works for Dys Dark, led by a witch named Dyspear who wants to bring despair to the world by locking dreams away in the Gate of Despair. With Haruka having no choice, the charm she had turned out to be a key and the fairies gave her a Princess Perfume, becoming one of the Hope Kingdom's chosen warriors: Cure Flora, a Pretty Cure to oppose Dys Dark, while Nate finally learns his transformation spell and become the Red Mystic Ranger. Later joined by Minami Kaido, Kirara Amanogawa and Towa Akagi; as Cure Mermaid, Cure Twinkle, and Cure Scarlet, along wtih Floyd Grayson, the Blueskye sisters, and Gary Bolt; as the Green, Pink, Blue, and Yellow Mystic Rangers, Haruka and Nathan form the Princess Pretty Cure Team and Power Rangers Mystic Force respectively to collect Dress Up Keys needed to open the Gate of Dreams while protecting people's dreams from Dys Dark's forces. Characters Pretty Cures Mystic Rangers Allies * Cassandra Flareheart * Clare Langtree * Yui Nanase * Aroma * Pafu * Fire Heart Kamen Riders Villains * Dys Dark ** Dyspear ** Morticon ** Necrolai ** Close ** Shut ** Lock *Hidiacs/Styxoids. Foot soldiers armed with blades or staves Arsenal Morphers * Mystic Morpher * Princess Perfume * Wolf Morpher Sidearms * Snow Staff * Magi Staff ** Sword Mode ** Crossbow Mode ** Axe Mode Other Items * Xenotome * Dress-Up Keys Vehicles * Mystic Racers * Fire Heart Zords * Titan Megazord ** Mystic Pheonix ** Mystic Dragon *** Mystic Garuda *** Mystic Mermaid *** Mystic Sprite *** Mystic Minotaur Episodes Episodes in Mystic Legends are referred to as 'Spells' # Fearsome as Fire! The Princess of Flowers and the Courageous Pheonix # Strong as a Tree! The Princess of the Seas and the Stedfast Minotaur # Fast as Lightning! The Lost Poodle and the Energetic Garuda # Fluid as the Sea! The Princess of the Stars and the Graceful Mermaid # Everchanging as the Wind! The Princess Precure and the Free-spirited Sprite # Time for a Lesson! The Grand Princess and the Mystic Titans Movies # Go! Princess Pretty Cure: Mystic Legends x Edge of Time: Road to the King - Movie War Carnival (Go！プリンセスプリキュア：ミスティックレジェンド X エッジオブタイム 王への道 MOVIE大戦 カーニバル''Go! Purinsesu Purikyua'': Misutikku Rejendo X Ejji obu Taimu: Ō e no Michi Mūbī Taisen Kānibaru) Trivia TBA